


Contact in Emergencies Only

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Sexting, Trans Character, i guess?, sending sexy pictures in the middle of a meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: Prompto doesn't like it when his royal boyfriend has to actually honour his royal duties and decides to do something about it.He can't actually stop Noctis from attending the meetings, but he can make them a little more fun.





	Contact in Emergencies Only

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write a fic about sending sexy pictures at inappropriate times so \o/   
> this might have been the easiest prompt to write for tbh lmao. enjoy my liberal use of italics

"I mean, I _get_ that it's important, but do you _really_ have to go?" The blond man was lying on his boyfriend's bed on his back, phone held high above him as he scrolled. There was always a tab open on his phone for fancy home-brew guns. "Can't Iggy just... I dunno, take notes for you? Record it on his phone?"

"We're not _allowed_ to record meetings, Prom." Noct was standing in front of his mirror, fumbling with his tie. He'd been taught how to do it up numerous times, but it always went in one ear and straight out the other. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed at Prompto pouting up at him from the bed. (The pout had a little less power than it usually would, considering Prompto was looking at him upside down.) "I've _tried_ that. Believe me, I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to." He huffed, straightening the cuffs on his sleeves. "I hate talking to these people and I hate having to dress like this for it."

"At least it's hot," Prom offered, grinning as Noctis stuck his tongue out. He was about to continue, when the phone slipped from his grip and landed flat on his face. (His glasses were on the bedside table, and despite the protection they _may_ have offered, probably better to _not_ break another pair.) He hissed and put his hand over his nose, wincing. " _Fuck!_ Oh my god, you bastard-"

There was a snort from above him and he opened his eyes to find Noctis standing over him, chuckling and shaking his head. Prom scowled at him, rolling onto his side and pushing himself up, raising his head a little and wincing again as he took a breath in through his nose.

"Is it bleeding?"

"No, man. You're good, don't worry. If it _was_ bleeding, your hand would-"

Noct was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. No one came to his room outside his friends and very occasionally his father, and of those, only one of them knocked. Groaning as he wandered over to the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled it open slowly, almost as if it would stave off the meeting if he just kept taking his time. Indeed, Ignis was standing in the doorway, waiting patiently with his hands tucked behind his back; they didn't stay there for long after he noticed the mess of the prince's tie, however. He grabbed it without asking and undid the knot, tying it properly as Noctis just let his shoulders drop further, heaving a reluctant sigh.

"Come now, Noctis. The quicker we get there, the quicker you'll be able to leave. And stop slouching, your back's in poor shape as it is." Noct just grumbled under his breath while Ignis looked past him, to find Prompto now sitting up on the bed, still rubbing at his nose. The blond waved, and the advisor waved back. "Good afternoon, Prompto. I'm sorry this keeps happening while you're staying, but I won't let them keep him any longer than needed."

Prompto just sighed, lying back down and holding his phone up above his face again, navigating back to his web browser to look at more guns. "The more it happens, the more I feel like it's a ploy to get rid of me," he said flatly, and for a moment Ignis felt incredibly awkward- he'd learned how to read peoples' tone of voice fairly well (considering his job, it'd been imperative), but he still wasn't always sure whether the blond was joking or not. He looked up and caught Ignis' eyes and smiled, sticking the tip of his tongue out between his teeth. "But it's a piss poor attempt and unless they up the ante I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Except home. Sometimes. Because I still live there."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," Noctis finally said, turning away from Ignis to head over to his bed. He leaned in and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek (and then was caught for a proper kiss when he tried to move away) before reluctantly returning to the door. "And don't go through my shit."

"Dude, there is literally nothing in here I haven't seen. Unless there is, in which case, you just fucking played yourself."

They both laughed a little, then Noctis was ushered out of his room and down the hall, and Prompto was alone; at least Ignis was kind enough to shut the door behind him. Being here alone was always anxiety-inducing, but keeping himself to a single room made it better. Sighing, he rolled over onto his front and continued thumbing his way through pictures. Surely he could find _something_ to occupy himself with for a couple of hours.

##

An elbow hit his ribs again and Noctis jerked, looking up. Had he been dozing off? All of these old mens' voices melted together after the first ten or so minutes, so he wasn't even sure who was talking half the time. He noticed when one of the younger guys or women spoke, but that hadn't happened since the meeting began. There were eight people around the table _not_ including the king, the prince and the advisor. Glancing beside him, he found Ignis sitting quietly and attentively, eyes on the speaker with his hands resting in his lap. Noct leaned in, nudging the man for his attention.

"What's... going on, I lost track,"

"Festival planning," Ignis whispered, never taking his eyes off the speaker. "Nothing important, but I thought I'd best wake you before someone else did."

That was a good point- if his father or gods-forbid one of the other attendees had noticed him dozing, he'd have been called out in front of everyone and probably been a damn embarrassment. Again. (Not to his father, no- all of the problems regarding his sleep were common knowledge to his father, and he was as understanding about it as he could be. No, _he'd_ be embarrassed by it. He didn't like people knowing about his private shit, and explaining it to excuse his rudeness was the last thing he wanted to do.)

"Thanks, Specs," he whispered back, just as a dull little buzz sounded- he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate against his thigh, so he shifted a little to fish it out discretely. He was _supposed_ to leave his phone out of the meeting room- though in keeping it on him for emergencies, he was supposed to keep it on silent. The little message symbol was flashing in the top corner of the screen- he swiped it down and it opened his conversation with his boyfriend.

An image of Prompto greeted him; a selfie with his glasses on and his tongue sticking out, hand held up in a peace sign. Fucking adorable. He smiled, though he tried to keep it small, lest someone take notice. He did _not_ feel like getting lectured today. Texting under the table, he responded with a simple [i love you] and what he hoped was a heart emoji, before tucking it back into his pocket. Mission accomplished.

Once the festival talk was over, one of the younger men spoke up. Time to discuss social welfare. Noct hated talking about this- it was always a discussion split down the middle and never got anywhere and it made him angry. He knew Ignis was biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from speaking up- leave the bickering to the vultures and the people that actually gave a shit about the people of Lucis. There was no point getting involved in a fight that neither of the young men could actually make a difference in (yet), so they just sat there quietly and listened.

Another buzz. Thank god, he needed a distraction. Swiping his way into the conversation, he was met with another selfie. Prompto was holding the phone up above him, still holding up his peace sign- he was kneeling on Noct's bed with his feet tucked underneath him, all red tanktop and pale thighs- where did his jeans go?

To be fair, Prom did tend to wear pants as little as humanly possible whenever he was somewhere he was comfortable (and it was viable), so that wasn't actually a surprise. Noct didn't smile this time, just in case there were eyes on him- he texted back a quick [gods youre so cute / you make this stupid meeting bearable] and left the phone in his lap this time.

The longer this particular conversation topic went on, the more time seemed to drag its ass. By the time the (unusually civil, this time) discussion came to an end, another buzz from his phone caught his attention. Noctis sunk down in his chair a little, swiping to the message conversation to be greeted with _another_ picture. He'd been expecting that by now; what he _hadn't_ been expecting was Prompto holding the camera out in front as he lay back against the pillows, completely tits out and now only in his boxers and his glasses. Where- did his tanktop go?

Heat was creeping onto his face, though the blush was barely noticeable visually. Running his tongue against the bottom edges of his teeth, he texted in [make sure you don't get cold babe] and hit send, before slipping the phone back into his pocket. He wasn't going to endorse this behaviour- not because he didn't _want_ to (because by the gods did he _want_ to), but because the meeting was more than half over and if he could just make it through this unscathed, he could get back to his room so his boyfriend could stop _teasing_ him.

Paying attention in these meetings was never easy, but it was even harder now. Noctis didn't want to be _here_ \- he wanted to be back in his room, cuddling with his boyfriend and napping on his chest or something. He wasn't letting his mind head in the other direction. His chest clenched a little when he felt that little buzz against his thigh again, and he almost didn't check it. Almost. But Prompto didn't deal well with being ignored or losing Noct's attention (though he really was making progress with that), and he _couldn't_ do that to his partner. What kind of boyfriend would that make him?

Yeah. That was totally the reason.

Hesitantly, Noct swiped down on the message icon and glanced down at his phone- he gasped softly and he felt a sharp elbow dig into his upper arm immediately after. Flipping his phone over, he looked up to find Ignis still paying strict attention to whoever was speaking- now a woman talking about... roads? Parks? Whatever it was, he didn't care. What mattered was that Ignis hadn't seen the picture. Relief washed over him, and he flipped his phone again to peek at it.

He was still in nothing but his glasses and his underwear, though the angle this one was taken at was a little awkward- _sloppy_ camera work for Prom. That was probably because the hand _not_ holding his phone was buried deep in his underwear; Noctis couldn't see anything past the patterned material but he didn't _need_ to.

Deciding that leaving him on read was good enough attention as any, he turned off his phone screen and shoved it back into his pocket. He was definitely blushing now, though no one seemed to be paying him any mind. So he just looked to the speaker and watched, even if he wasn't listening.

And he was left in relative peace for the next twenty minutes. Maybe half an hour. The meeting was three quarters done, just another forty minutes or so and he'd be free to head back to his room and- _god no don't think about that, it's only going to end in disaster._ Another woman was talking, now, and just as she started introducing whatever topic she was concerned with, he felt another buzz in his pocket.

_Oh no._

Bringing his phone out, he swiped to open the message chat again. Might as well get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid or something. Prompto was still lying against the pillows (with a perfectly clear, steady photo this time), still shirtless- and now with two of his fingers stuck in his mouth, tongue visible between them. Turning his phone's screen off, Noct nudged his friend and cleared his throat, trying to not let his voice waver. "Hey man, I _really_ need to piss," he whispered, tucking it back into his pocket and beginning to push his chair out. "I don't have any idea what's going on anyway."

"You never do," the man whispered back, finally looking from the speaker to the prince. If he noticed the pink in his face, he didn't mention it. "You should have gone to the bathroom before this started."

"I _know_ , but I didn't, so I have to now. Can you take notes for me while I'm gone?"

"I suppose so," Ignis replied, returning to pay attention while Noctis ducked out of the room. No one seemed to even notice he'd left- why hadn't he done this _earlier?_ Oh well- what mattered now was planning what to do in return.


End file.
